degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassifan493/Then Came Jane part 2
Clare: What the hell are you doing?! Eli: Clare, what I was doing was-- um, killing a bug with my lips on hers. (Clare slaps him twice, then kicks him in the nuts) (The theme song hits and has a bus in front of the school, it shrinks and goes to Emma and Spinner smiling. The names Shane Kippel and Mariam McDonald appear in Gold letters. Clips from Time Stands Still, Mother and Child Reunion, and and Degrassi Takes Manhattan, are shown. The names wipe off to the right. Drew and Bianca hug and smile. the names Luke Bylik and Alicia Josipovic appear on the sceen. Clips from All falls down and dead and gone (2) are shown. The names wipe off to the right. Jay and Manny are kissing and look at the camera. The names Mike Lobel and Cassie Steele appear on the screen.. clips from Ladies Night and Venus (1) are shown. The names wipe off to the left. Clare is dancing and smiles. The name Aislinn Paul appears on the screen. Clips from Eyes Without a Face (2), Innocent When You Dream, and All Falls Down are shown. The name wipes of to the bottom of the sceen. Adam and alli are almost about to kiss, But JT signals Adam. Alli then falls down. The names Ryan Cooley, Melinda Shankar, and Jordan Todosey appear on the screen Clips from Rock This Town, Don't Let Me Get Me (2), and Dead and Gone (2). The Names wipe off to the right. Mr. Simpson walks up to the camera and smiles. The name Stefan Brogren appears on the screen. Eli smiles and The name Munro Chambers fades out before showing the whole cast.) Clare: I can't beleave you had the nerve to kiss JANE! Eli: Wait, Clare, please just give me-- Clare: She is 21 years old! How old are you? 18, Elijah. 18! Eli: Well-- (Set changes to school) Alli: ...And right about hen I was going to leave, Adam kissed me on the mouth! Now we areBF/GF! Clare: Great, everyone has a boyfriend or girlfriend except for me. Lonely Clare! Alli: What happened with Eli? Clare: He cheated on me with Jane. Alli: The one with the piercings? Clare: Yeah. Alli: That bastard! JT: I'm telling you Adam, she's a puppet in your hand! Adam: If this is about sex, not intrested. JT: Don't go gay on me now! Adam: I'm an FTM, JT. JT: What's that? A type of sandwich? Adam: Female-to-Male transgender. JT: So you can't make babies with people? Adam: No. Drew: Who you talking to, litle bro? JT: Alright, time to kick some ass! Drew: Can I ask you something? Adam: Shoot. Drew: Are you and Alli dating? Adam: Uh,no. Why? Drew: Because Bianca told me that she saw you two kiss last night. Adam: (Stares at JT, who is hollow-punching Drew) That... was for a play. Drew: I believe you, for now. JT: Yeah! I won! Eli: Imogen, can we talk? I need a person to talk to. Imogen: (Leaves) Eli: Well, here goes. (Eli walks over to Clare) Clare: Hello, Elijah. Eli: Listen, I know what I did was wrong, but you must probably hate me forever, so I got you this. Clare: Is this a locater watch? Eli: Yeah! That way, we can know where we are at all times! IT'S PERFECT! Clare: I think we should break up, Eli. Eli: I don't think you heard me, Clare. Clare: (crying) I'm sorry, Elijah. Eli: SO THAT'S IT?! I GAVE TWO MONTHS OF MY LIFE, AND ALL I GET ARE TWO SMACKS IN THE FACE, AND A KICK IN THE NARDS?! (everybody's watching now, JT also watching and eating eating popcorn) WELL THAT'S FINE , 'CAUSE I NEVER LOVED YOU! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!! (crying) No, clare, that's not true! Please come back, Clare! CLARE!!!! (Spinner covers him with a blanket, then goes to the principal's office) Jay: Alright, nothing to see here, get to class, the all of ya! Alli: Romeo, Romeo, werefore art thou, Romeo? Adam: I am here to sweep you off your feet. Alii: Oh, Romeo. Adam: Oh Juliet. (Start to kiss) JT: They look so good together! Jane: Hey Eli! (They both kiss) Eli: Jane, you know I love you. (Camera freezes, then the credts roll) Category:Blog posts